The Order of Blacklist Specialists: Kurapika
by Kent Vonce
Summary: It's a Fanfic about how a group of Specialist Hunters get involved with Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and Leorio. Please review!
1. Adventurous Streak

_Hi there! Heichiro Ofuda here! I'll be you're guide to this story._

_Please leave a review!_

_Go on!_

* * *

**Adventurous Streak**

_"Kurapika, we know what you are, and what you aim to do. We want you to join us."_

Kurapika's chains jingled as he fiddled with his phone. The sentence repeated itself in his mind.

"Kurapika… join us."

"KURAPIKA!"

Gon, Leorio, and Killua had stopped and were way behind him. It was Gon who called out and people had begun to stare. Kurapika pocketed his phone and walked back. He realized that he was already several meters ahead.

"What's up?" asked Killua

"Yeah, you're spacing out." added Leorio

"It's, nothing." he answered, "Is this it?"

Kurapika read the sign

"UltiMAKI Sushi."

"Yup." answered Leorio

"Let's go inside! Pokkle said someone would meet us here!"

Gon rushed in.

"He's too excited for his own good." said Leorio

"I'm just glad he didn't trip over his own feet." replied Killua

"_Kurapika, join us. We can help you."_

Kurapika hesitated but went through the door. Gon was scanning the room when they approached. He suddenly pointed to a man sitting alone at a table.

"That's him, right?"

"Yeah. That's him." affirmed Killua

Gon immediately ran toward the man with Kurapika walking behind him. Killua followed, as did Leorio. The man heard their footsteps and looked up. His light blue eyes locked onto Kurapika. He stood up, walked right past Gon, stopped in front of Kurapika and extended his right hand. His blond hair waved softly in the fan's breeze.

"You're Kurapika, I presume?" said he as Kurapika shook his hand, "I'm Yuihiko Myxtys. Glad to meet you."

"What's this about?" asked Kurapika.

Killua and Leorio were now standing beside him and Gon had walked back.

"My leader has called you right?" said Yuihiko in a low voice, "Let's talk about that over lunch. You like sushi?"

"Ah. Well…" Kurapika looked around him, "I'm not alone you see."

Yuihiko looked at the others and smiled.

"Then we'll all have lunch. On me!"

As they ate, Yuihiko related how he wanted someone of Kurapika's skills to join his team of Specialists. A team dedicated to making the most out of being hunters and helping society in as large a way as possible.

"I don't really do too much philanthropic work." answered Kurapika

"You pick what kind of work you want to do." answered Yuihiko, "I have to admit, a lot of us are Blacklist Hunters."

Kurapika looked up at this statement. He was about to say something when Gon spoke up.

"Pokkle told us that you know a lot about the Lurka Ruins! Tell me all you can about Ging! The guy who excavated the ruins!"

"Hm?" Yuihiko turned to Gon, "What's your name, boy?"

"I'm Gon Freeccs!"

"Freeccs? Hm…" Yuihiko thought for a while, " You're GING'S SON?"

"Yeah!"

"In that case, this should be interesting."

"What do you know about Ging!?"

"I know very little, Gon. I was just a small boy when I went with my dad to the excavation. I'm probably only 4 or 5 years older than you are."

"Oh."

Gon looked less excited.

"But I can give you this."

Yuihiko pulled out a rolled up piece of paper and opened it. It was a map.

"This map will tell you where my dad hid all the secret files of the excavation."

"What do you think is in there?" said Killua

"Dusty old files. Meh." said Leorio

"Why do you have that?" asked Kurapika

"My dad wanted me to read them, but he died before we could go together. I hear there are also treasures in that place. If you find them, they're yours."

Leorio did a double take when he heard this.

"Kite told me about you. He was also the one who told me to take the Hunter's Exam. If you really want to, follow that map. You may want to bring friends."

"What if I decide not to join you?" said Kurapika suddenly

"Well…" Yuihiko scratched his head, "We won't force you but it's too bad."

"Hey… Yuihiko," said Gon, "Can we take this?"

"Gon…" Killua looked at him, then at Leorio

Leorio was set. It was evident that he wanted the map.

"Sure. Just tell me what you find."

"Yay!" said Gon

"Yeah!" exclaimed Killua

"Money!" shouted Leorio

"Let's leave tomorrow!" said Gon to the two.

Leorio thought about it.

"We'll need to get everything ready. We should leave now."

"What about you Kurapika?" asked Gon. Killua looked at him too.

"You go ahead." answered Kurapika, "I'll call if anything's up."

"Maybe you could go to our place?" suggested Yuihiko, "At least then maybe you could make a better decision."

Kurapika thought about this. Gon and Killua were already at the door waving to him. Leorio was right behind them. He gave a kind of salute.

"All right. I'll go. I'll meet you tomorrow, jus tell me where and when."

"At the airport at 10 in the morning. You can bring your friends since they'll have to take a blimp too."

"Fine. I'm going back to the hotel."

"Sure. See you tomorrow!"

Kurapika waited at the hotel until the three arrived. Leorio had gotten them items that would help them in the jungle that the map was taken from. Kurapika had bought the food and water they would need while Gon shopped for extra clothing they would use in the jungle. The four of them then packed their bags and talked.

"So you're going with him?" asked Killua

"Yes. I want to see this team of specialists. They might know more about the Genei Ryodan... The Phantom Troupe." answered Kurapika

"You shouldn't be so ready to go with him. For all we know he could be a new member." said Leorio

"If he is I'll kill him..."

"I don't think so. His aura was warm and light. It was different from the aura that the Troupe has." said Gon, "He's no danger. I can feel it."

"..."

Everyone else became quiet. Kurapika closed up his bag and settled into his room.

"I'm turning in, if you want you can come with me tomorrow and we will part at the airport."

As the door closed, they all looked at each other. They nodded in agreement.

The next day, the group went to the airport. Yuihiko was waiting for them.

"Hey! All set?" he asked as he walked up to them

"Yeah!" said Gon enthusiastically

"Great! Let's buy our tickets!"

They chatted as they bought tickets and talked of many things. Random things, mostly they were questions Leorio had about the treasures that were found in the excavation. Soon, Gon, Killua, and Leorio had to leave.

"See you later!" said Kurapika as he waved good-bye

"Yeah! And don't forget to call!" said Gon

"Take care, man!" shouted Leorio

"See ya!" was Killua's farewell

"They're a handy bunch." said Yuihiko as he tugged at his hair.

Yuihiko kept tugging until his hair felll off! Underneath the blond hair was short, spiky hair that fell all over his eyes.

"You fooled us!?" said Kurapika jumping back

"Whoa-whoa!" Yuihiko said as he held his arms in front of him, "Let me explain!"

Kurapika lowered his guard a little.

"My group isn't really out for philanthropic work. We're a group of blacklist hunters who are all specialists."

"What!?" said Kurapika

"We can't reveal that to anyone so I had to fool them. I'm a very famous hunter, you see and I've no doubt you've heard of me."

"I don't even know you." replied Kurapika.

Yuihiko acted hurt.

"Wow. In that case, I'll tell you my working name: Jack."

Kurapika was surprised. Yuihiko put his index finger to his lips.

"We have to go."

"Wait." said Kurapika, " What's your group called?"

"Hm? We're the Order of Blacklist Specialists."

"I see."


	2. The Order and the Order

_Hey! This is the second chapter! I can work on it freely since I finished a Saiyuki fanfic and left someone to work on its sequel._

_Chapter 2: The Order and the Order_

* * *

**The Order and the Order**

Leorio walked through the hall looking for Gon and Killua. He found them engaged in some sort of tag match. Gon was now chasing Killua who was trying to keep a slice of cake away from him.

"Hey!" cried Gon as Killua held the cake out of reach

"Mmmphh kkphh!" said Killua

"What?!"

"I phhed mmmmaphhh kkeph!"

Icing was flying around as Killua danced around trying to evade Gon.

"Gimme! I can't understand what you're saying!"

"MY CAKE!" shouted Killua.

Cake flew around and hit Leorio's shirt as he walked closer. The two kids looked at each other before backing away.

"GET BACK HERE!!!!" shouted Leorio.

* * *

Kurapika stared out of the blimp and stared at the passing scenery. Yuihiko walked by and stood beside him.

"Hey, it's two hours into the flight and we have just an hour left. Your friends, however, will have six more assuming that we left at the same time."

"We're close huh?"

"Yeah. The base is around thirty minutes away from the airport by car."

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"You are the famous three star hunter Jack, right?"

"That's just my working name but yes."

"They call you 'Jack of all Trades' for the reason that you have contributed at least once to each field."

_'Jack of all Trades is only half of it'_ thought Yuihiko, "Yes. you've got it spot-on."

"Why join the Order?"

"Hm. Why? I'd rather not answer. I'll tell you when I need to."

"I'm sorry. I was simply curious."

"I understand. So, the Kurta clan right? From the Order's research, the irises of the clan are very responsive to nen."

"Really?!" said Kurapika, suddenly interested, "What else has research uncovered?"

They talked for the remainder of the flight and even in the cab which took them to the edge of a forest.

"Follow me."

Yuihiko walked along through no marked trail and Kurapika found himself seemingly walking in loops. yet soon, they emerged into a clearing where there was a wide building, two stories high.

"Come on."

Yuihiko led him on inside the edifice where one man immediately approached Yuihiko. He whispered something in his ear. Yuihiko shouted in surprise.

"What!??! The Boss is here?"

"Yes." replied the man, " He is in the back."

"He wasn't supposed to be here 'til tomorrow!" Kurapika was surprised at this sentence, " He's still supposed to be at Headquarters!"

"How did you come to that conclusion?" asked the man

"His itinerary said so."

Kurapika was about to speak when a man in jeans and a large billowing poncho walked in. He had black hair and brown eyes. Following closely behind him on either side were two people in power suits and ties. The one on the poncho man's left was a woman who had her long brown hair tied in a bun and on her right was a man who had short brown hair. They both had one green eye but the other eye was of a different color: the woman had her green eye on the left and had a yellow eye on the right. The man had his green eye on the right with a blue eye on the left.

"I made sure that if you read that itinerary, you would think that I 'd still be at HQ." said the poncho man as he walked closer, "Danny here," he nodded to the man on his right, "encoded the itinerary on the computer."

"I never figured out his other hatsu..." mumbled Yuihiko

"You mean you don't know his skills?" asked Kurapika

"Nobody is allowed to ask or tell of their hatsu or any other skill."

"But-"

Kurapika was cut off by the poncho man.

"You must be Kurapika," he extended his hand, "I'm Juancho Claveria. The boss of the entire order."

"Pleased to meet you, sir."

"Same here. Do you have any questions?"

"I have a few. My first one would be why is everyone not allowed to know the others' hatsu? Wouldn't that make things more efficient?"

"If one of us were caught, then he would not be able to help those who caught him because he knows nothing of the others." Juancho stopped to pause, "Although a member may challenge another to a battle to attempt to figure out their hatsu. The rules are fairly simple. You must not kill the other. You may not cause serious injury to the other."

"Another question if you'll allow me."

"Of course."

"What is the Order made of?"

"We are all Blacklist Hunters who are specialists. As you can suspect, there are only very few of us."

"I see."

"If you'll join us, we could tell you more. As it is, we'd have to wipe your memory before letting you leave."

"One last thing if you'll permit me."

"Yes?"

"I'd like to fight you."

The room turned silent.

"Does this mean you'll join us?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good then. Any objection to Yuihiko being the arbiter of this challenge?"

"None."

"Follow me."

They walked outside and Kurapika noticed that no one followed except Yuihiko.

"We also respect challenges. Only those involved may be there."

"I see. Whenever you're ready."

Kurapika conjured his chains while Yuihiko stood silently under a tree. Juancho seemed to have no stance but kept his hands hidden in his poncho. Kurapika was surprised at the speed Juancho rushed at him. Juancho pulled out his right hand and along with it came a spear. He tried attacking Kurapika with it but kurapika whipped out his Dowsing Chain and wrapped it around the spear. With one flick of the wrist, the spear was pulled to the side and Kurapika activated his Emperor Time. He launched a punch with an enhanced left hand. Juancho pulled out his other hand and revealed a shield. When Kurapika hit the shield, it rang clearly through the forest. Juancho jumped back and put his hands beneath his poncho. When his hands came out again he was holding a steel cord lasso. Juancho twirled it twice around his head before throwing it with great speed at Kurapika. Kurapika tried to dodge but he was soon caught. He launched his Judgement Chain and it pierced Juancho.

"I'm now going to activate a condition you must meet or else you will die."

"Oi!" cried Yuihiko, "Foul! threat of death is not allowed!"

"Oh."

Kurapika retracted the chain. Juancho pulled the lasso tighter and it drew a little blood. Kurapika conjured a sword and cut the lasso. He then used his Holy Chain to heal his wounds and restore feeling to his numb arms. He then manipulated the steel cord to wrap itself around Juancho. It pulled tight. Kurapika walked over and Juancho laughed.

"Do you have the ability to use all nen types at a hundred percent?"

"You have to answer specific questions like that." said Yuihiko.

"Well then, yes. Is yours the ability to store anything under that poncho?" asked Kurapika

"Close." said Juancho, "I can send anything to a storage space. I don't know where it is but whatever I send there, I can pull back out."

"Okay. Very impressive."

Kurapika released Juancho. Juancho had Yuihiko heal him using his enhancement.

* * *

After they went inside, Juancho had to leave. He left Yuihiko with the responsibility of introducing Kurapika to the team as well as telling him about the Order.

"So." began Yuihiko, "Welcome to The Order of Blacklist Specialists. We are a group of 55 specialist hunters dedicated to destroying the people who would thwart peace. Actually just the famous and dangerous ones. There are currently 5 regions handled by the group. And each region has a team taking care of it. You're in the South-western team. Right now, we have 11 members including yourself. The headquarters, you'll learn more about that later, has only 8 people. The three you saw earlier, Juancho the boss, Danni, Danny and five others.

"Now I have to introduce you to the team. Everyone's here so I don't have to wait for anyone."

As they walked farther into the building, a woman with long brown hair approached them.

"Yuihiko-dear! I'm leaving tomorrow!" said the woman

"Really? Oh hey, Jane this is Kurapika, he's the new member of the Order."

"For real? Hi! I'm Jane. Nice to meet you. Too bad I have to leave."

"Jane, where are you going?" asked Kurapika

Jane raised an eyebrow at Yuihiko as if telling him that it was his job,

"Ah, well," said Yuihiko, "The team currently in charge of YorkNew City handled the auction. When they switched members, it was also then that the Troupe attacked the auction and the two were killed in the ambush. The backup sent there found you in a fight with a Troupe member, Uvogin. He alerted us to you but it was only now that we could find you. The team filed a request to HQ for other members from the other teams. Jane here was chosen and will be leaving tomorrow."

"I guess that means we won't get to work together." said Jane, "What a shame, you're pretty cute."

Kurapika blushed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jane then turned to Yuihiko.

"Dear, can I trust you to see me off tomorrow?"

"AH..." said Yuihiko, "You know I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You'll miss me won't you?"

"Will you miss me?"

Jane and Yuihiko smiled at each other. Jane then turned around and left.

"So are you two..." began Kurapika

"Oh look, there's the Region Leader now!" Yuihiko walked stiffly towards the computers where three men were working.

"But you didn't answer me." said Kurapika

"Kurapika, this is Shaleem, our Region Leader." introduced Yuihiko

The dark-skinned man called Shaleem extended his hand in a handshake.

"Nice to know you joined us, Kurapika." said he

"It's nice to be here, sir."

"Oh drop the sir. I believe in fostering a friendly atmosphere between the members of this team."

"Of course!"

Shaleem sat back down at the computer and Yuihiko moved on to the next person.

"Friedrich!"

"YOW!" screamed Friedrich as Yuihiko pinched him.

Friedrich was chubby and was wearing glasses. He was white and had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Vat was DAT for?"

"Nothing." laughed Yuihiko, "This is Kurapika, our new teammate. Kurapika, Friedrich."

Friedrich offered him a doughnut. Kurapika timidly took it.

"Good to know someone's new." commented Friedrich, "It gets kind of boring ven you know everyone. Und you're just in time too. Jane's leaving tomorrow."

"I heard." said Kurapika.

"So Yuihiko, you going too?"

"What?" said Yuihiko

"You know, since Jane's-"

Suddenly, an alarm went up all over the building and a red light kept flashing. Everyone assembled near the computers. Friedrich turned back to his console and tapped a few keys. The giant screen on the wall in front of them opened to reveal Juancho's face.

"I'm sorry to have to say this now instead of earlier, but the Le Gauche Gang is on the move again. I need all of you to work at stopping their raids."


	3. The First Mission

_Hey there! Here's the next chapter!_

_Oh, and at the end of every chapter, I will now be giving Character profiles of 1 or 2 of the members of the Order. So if you have any suggestions then Maybe you could send them in. I'd appreciate that._

* * *

**The First Mission**

"Jane," said Juancho, "Since this is your last mission as a member of the South-Western Region, I will grant you one request."

"Hmmm." said Jane, "In that case I want to have Kurapika as my partner!"

Everyone mumbled as they heard this.

"I wanted him to be taught by Yuihiko but okay. Make sure he understands how things work around here. Just the basics."

"Yes sir!"

"Then that will be all. I have sent the coordinates to you guys so just listen to your Leader."

Shallem turned around to face the team. At that moment, Kurapika noticed Yuihiko handing him a small badge and an earpiece that goes in the ear and around and behind the ear. THe badge was a small circle and had a black parallelogram in it. on top of the parallelogram was a golden, angular "S"

"Jane'll explain how to use the earpiece. For now, just listen to Shaleem."

"Okay, Friedrich will stay here and relay information. Jane and Kurapika, head to the eastern point near the border. Once the group moves into YorkNew land, we've lost them. Same goes for all of you. Yuihiko, head for the western island. They're there. I've no doubt you can catch up to them. Mark and Jackie, take the southern islands. The Balsa Archipelago. Xeng, you come with me to the north. Sylvie and Ruth, stay here with Friedrich. Mitaka, you go north-east. near the coast there is a village that they're plundering. You will move and this mission should be finished before the day is over. Copy?"

A series of affirmatives followed.

"Okay then, Move out!"

* * *

Jane and Kurapika rode in a car. Kurapika drove while Jane gave directions and explained the badge and the earpiece. Jane had a small case on her lap.

"The earpiece is connected to the computers as well as Friedrich. So only one person passes info although when people are left at base as back-up, they also help in connecting news. When information has been gathered, you contact Friedrich by focusing small portion of your nen onto the earpiece and talk. He will then relay the information to whomever it was meant for."

"Very efficient. That allows information to be passed on smoothly. Although I have to ask."

"Yes?"

"What if the earpiece is lost or stolen?"

"It answers only to nen. So there is very little chance that one gets to activate it. Also, the computer records the voice of the first user of an earpiece so once the voice of another is heard on it, the computer or Friedrich immediately blocks out the earpiece."

"Very good. And the badge?"

"It allows you to enter any land controlled by the Order. Once you joined us your name was listed in the top secret files of the Hunter Website as a member. Also once you show it to a member, you are given access to the base. You may wear it outside since no one knows what it means anyway."

"Oh."

Kurapika already had his badge on his lapel.

"Oh turn right."

Kurapika followed as the car went deeper into the trees.

"Stop here. We'll have to walk the rest of the way."

"But-"

"No buts. While you're with me you do everything I say, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Then let's get going."

They walked about a mile through the trees when they suddenly came into a clearing. There was one large tree in the middle and on the tree there was a door.

"A door?"

"Yes indeed. A door." said Jane, "Let's go."

Kurapika followed her slowly and when they reached the trunk, Jane took out a key and inserted it into the keyhole. When the door was opened it opened into a bustling city street."

"Come on now dearie, step quickly."

When Kurapika stepped onto the street, Jane closed the door and locked it.

"What was-"

"There is a standing rule in the Order, 'When you ask and the question is ignored, ask no more.'"

"Oh. How about YorkNew then?"

"What about it?"

"Yuihiko said that another team handled YorkNew."

"Yes, the North-Western Team."

"But isn't YorkNew in the South-West?"

"The boundaries aren't straight lines, Kurapika. YorkNew is part of the North-Western Region. Check out the Regional boundaries when we get back."

"Alright. I will."

They walked briskly and soon, they saw a small band of people breaking houses and stealing from them. People were running around in panic and bodies were already in the streets.

"Kurapika, I want you to press your earpiece."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Kurapika complied while Jane opened her case. Inside was an Oboe. Jane put the instrument to her mouth and started walking Kurapika followed behind her but found that he couldn't hear if Jane was playing or not.

"Jane? Are you-"

Jane waved a free hand very quickly. Kurapika got the message and kept quiet for a while. Meanwhile, he noticed that the thieves were getting woozy. Some sat down while others actually lay down. Some attempted to run. It wasn't long before they, too, collapsed. In the distance, five could be seen running. Jane immediately stopped playing.

"Kurapika! After them! I'll round up these fellows!"

"Right!"

Kurapika ran off. He was about to catch up to them when one of them turned around and opened a palm. A nen ball came hurtling at Kurapika at a great speed! Kurapika focused his nen on one arm and deflected the ball up. He continued the chase but it was no use. Not far off was a car and the five gangsters piled into it barely closing the door in their escape. Kurapika immediately moved nen to his right ear and spoke.

"Friedrich, this is Kurapika. Please inform Jane that I was not able to catch the five remaining members. I will be returning to her now."

Friedrich answered immediately

_"Ok. So she taught you how to use it huh? Good girl dat vun. V__ell, I'll pass de info along."_

"Thank you."

Kurapika then shut off the nen to his ear and walked back.

* * *

_"Hey! Friedrich! Tell Shaleem that they're going for the border! I'll be going after them."_

"Vill do!"

Friedrich switched the contact he's speaking to on the computer.

"Shaleem! Yuihiko's chasing after de gang members but dey're heading for de border."

_"Same goes here!"_

"Jane und Kurapika have caught some but five escaped."

_"Hmm. It seems that they planned on raiding the areas near the border for a quick escape. Tell Yuihiko to cancel the chase and alert everyone to just give up and return to base if they're too close to the border. Tell the North-Western Team Leader and the South-Eastern Team leader about the situation."_

"Alright."

Friedrich shut off the connection to Shaleem and opened a file that allowed connection with the other Team Leaders.

"Sylvie, tell de others not to pursue de targets if dey're too close to de border. Ruth, tell Yuihiko to stop his chase as vell. den tell dem to return here if dat is the case."

* * *

Once they'd all met up again at the base, Shaleem debriefed everyone. Upon dismissing them, Jane gave Kurapika a hug.

"You followed my orders. Good for you. Thanks for the time."

Kurapika awkwardly hugged her back.

"About your skill."

"Oops. You'll have to challenge me to find out."

"Right. Sorry."

"It's all right. I need to catch up on some sleep so see ya!"

When Jane walked off, she bumped into Yuihiko who was walking towards Kurapika. They hugged each other and Jane gave him a kiss on the cheek. Yuihiko then continued towards Kurapika.

"So. How was your first mission?"

"It was okay," replied Kurapika, "Although I feel that we should have been able to capture them."

"It's okay, I'm sure in the next few weeks, Shaleem will be setting up a sting with the other Team Leaders. You'd better get some sleep. Here, I'll show you to your room."

Kurapika slept soundly that night.

* * *

"It's a good thing we found this spot," said Leorio, "or else we would've had to sleep on the rocks."

"Yeah," said Killua, "We'd better get going as soon as we're done with breakfast."

"Right."

Leorio pulled out the map.

"We should be right here," said he, marking the spot on the map, "and we'll want to travel in a straight line."

Killua looked over his shoulder and nodded as Leorio determined how far they might be able to travel in a day.

* * *

_Here're the Profiles I promised! In this Chapter I'll be posting 2! One is Kurapika's though**.**_

**Kurapika of the Kurta Clan**

Age: 17

Nen Type: Conjuration/Specialization(Only when eyes are red)

Specialist Ability: Emperor Time-Allows 100% of accuracy and force of all nen types.

Other Hatsus: Chain Jail-Restrains people and enforces Zetsu. Can only be used on members of the Genei Ryodan.

Holy Chain-Heals injured areas at a much faster rate.

Dowsing Chain- Allows dowsing(the ability to tell where someone is as well as whether they're telling the truth or not)

Judgment Chain- Enforces rules onto the target or else the chain will kill him by piercing the heart. Usable only when in Emperor Time

**Juancho Claveria Head and Founder of the Order**

Age: 45

Nen Type: Conjuration/Specialization

Specialist Ability: Dimensional Vortex- Any item can be sent here and recalled at anytime.

Other Hatsus: Black Hole- Juancho conjures a talking black hole named Blackie that sucks in anything and everything in front of it. It will not disappear until it's had its fill.

Notes: Juancho is very outgoing and responsible. He heads the Headquarters which is located somewhere in the center of the land. Usually he travels around using a private airship.


	4. Elsewhere

_Hey there. In this chapter, Kurapika doesn't do much. Although he does meet some interesting new characters._

_Please don't forget to leave a review!_

**

* * *

**

**Elsewhere**

Kurapika woke up and replayed yesterday's mission over in his head.

_Looks like this is real._

He stood up and went to the bathroom to take a bath. After getting dressed he went directly to the first floor and found only Friedrich and Shaleem on the computers.

"Kurapika!" called out a man with crew-cut black hair and green eyes in khaki shorts and a brown shirt.

Kurapika turned and walked towards the man.

"Yes?"

"Hi there, I'm Jackie."

"Nice to meet you."

"I don't think you should talk to Shaleem and Friedrich just yet. They're too busy coordinating with the other Region Leaders. I don't think he'll have a problem with the North-Western Leader though."

"I'm sorry, Jackie," said Kurapika, "but is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh of course! Sorry. Yuihiko wanted me to tell you that he's not coming back today."

"Why?"

"..."

"Oh."

"Right now, your introduction to the other Members will be handled by myself."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

Killua and Gon were walking ahead while Leorio was right behind them with an eye on the map.

"We should be close to the first landmark. It should be a couple of rocks leaning against each other."

Gon immediately jumped up and climbed a tree while Killua and Leorio waited for him to come back down. Soon, Gon jumped back to the forest floor and told them that he could see the rocks.

"Really?!" said Leorio

"Where?" asked Killua

"We're really close now. It's in that direction."

Gon pointed to his right. Leorio wrapped the map up and walked on. Killua hung back to talk with Gon.

"You've got great eyesight."

"Thanks."

"You're definitely not human. Part-eagle maybe?"

"Hey!"

* * *

"This is most often, my partner. His name's Mark."

"Hello Mark."

Mark was wearing jeans and a white shirt with the word "NEN!" printed on it. On his head was an orange bandana.

"Nice to hear you've joined us, Kurapika," said Mark, "but I'm sorry we weren't able to roll out the red carpet. We've been unwinding."

"It's nothing."

"Well, I've got to get back to my job."

"See you later Mark!" shouted Jackie as Mark ran off.

They walked around outside admiring the wind blowing through the trees. Soon, they bumped into a young woman of about 15. She had long brown hair tied into long pigtails and her eyes were brown. She was wearing a green and white floral dress with matching green shoes.

"Oh Ruth! I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's quite alright Jackie. Oh! I see you've got Kurapika with you. Hi! I'm Ruth!"

"Hello," said Kurapika as he shook hands, "you're very young aren't you?"

"Yes! I'm only fifteen."

"Really?! That's amazing! Then again, I shouldn't be surprised as two of my friends are younger than you are and yet they're pro hunters as well."

"Of course! Oh by the way, Sylvie's back at home so you should wait before introducing them."

"Really..." Mark thought for a moment, "anyone else who isn't around?"

"Well I believe Xeng is around the back tending his garden and Mitaka's still asleep. So no one else has left yet."

"Well we'll go to Xeng then."

"See ya!"

"Good-bye Ruth!" said Kurapika.

They went around the back and found a man engrossed with the plants. he was talking to them and was wearing a long-sleeved shirt ith the sleeves rolled up. It was gray. He was also wearing shorts and black boots. He had gloves on and a trowel in one hand. A straw hat covered his short black hair and shadowed his green eyes.

"So you must grow strong, okay?"

"Xeng."

Xeng nearly jumped.

"Oh. Jackie, is only you. Is this the new recruit?"

"Yes. His name's Kurapika."

"Kurapika. Nice to meet you!"

Xeng took his right hand out of his glove and offered it to Kurapika. Kurapika shook hands.

"Xeng here is most often alone on a mission although sometimes he goes with either Sylvie or Ruth. On the more difficult missions, Shaleem himself is his partner."

"That's right. If you interested, we can have a battle now."

"No thank you," said Kurapika, "I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to."

"Oh well. Maybe we fight sometime."

"Perhaps."

They walked back into the base where they found a woman in pink pajamas. She had long black hair with pink highlights. She had brown eyes.

"That's Mitaka. She's one of the stronger members of the entire Order. You may have noticed that she was alone without a partner in our last mission."

"Yes I remember now."

"It's said that so far, only six people have managed to figure out her hatsu in battle and that most of the members of the Order have already challenged her."

"She sounds very strong. Maybe I will challenge her when I come back."

"Oh. You're leaving?"

"There is a question I want to ask before I do."

"That is?"

"I have to return to my boss for the moment. Is it possible for me to leave?"

"Of course! If you're ever needed, Friedrich will call you and a member of the Order will personally pick you up. For now, let's meet Mitaka. Then you can pack your bags and I'll drive you to the airport."

"That sounds good."

They walked closer to Mitaka who was fixing herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh hi there Kurapika, Jackie."

"Hey. So you know Kurapika. I've already told him about you so I just wanted you to meet him."

"Yuihiko was supposed to be his mentor right? I wonder why. Well. I still have to get myself fixed up before I go across the border."

"Across the border?" asked Kurapika, "You're leaving the Region?"

"Heavens no," laughed Mitaka, "I'm merely returning to my job."

"Oh. I have to leave as well, Mitaka, nice to have met you."

"Indeed."

Kurapika walked off and soon was ready to leave. Jackie drove him to the airport and soon he had left on an airship.

* * *

"ARGH!" screamed Leorio, "It's been two days since we left that stupid landmark and we still haven't found the second one."

"It's like we've been going in circles!" said Gon

Gon closed his eyes for a moment. Killua stopped walking and looked at him. Soon Gon opened his eyes.

"I can't sense it. It's like there're no animals around. It's almost like we're trapped."

"Damn! Hey, use gyo!" said Killua.

Gon and Killua looked around them.

"I can see it!" said Gon, "It's a faint trail but it's all around us!"

"Yeah. I wonder what it's for."

"I thought you were pro hunters," said a voice, "Really, I expected more from you, Gon."

They looked up and on a tree branch was Yuihiko wearing his blond wig.

"Yuihiko!"

"Yup. You know, if you'd looked closely at the two rocks, you would've found something very interesting. Now you're trapped in my father's security measure."

"What!?"

"My father was a conjurer. He conjured up this area of the forest and the only way to dispel his nen is to do something. I'll let you off for now, but you have to be more careful."

Yuihiko dropped down and focused. He used en and soon they felt different.

"I can feel it now!" said Gon, "The forest, the animals!"

"Nen huh? I should've known," said Killua, "It's not gonna be easy Leorio."

"Yeah," agreed Leorio

Yuihiko lifted his arm and pointed in a direction.

"The two stones can be found over there. Go back and inspect it. And act like pro hunters. Be wary and be on guard."

Yuihiko then turned around and left.

"Wait!" said Killua, "Damn. Why'd he help us anyway?"

"And why was he here?" added Leorio.

* * *

_Two more Character Profiles! I'm not going to use those that have been mentioned but I will show you two of the members who were there in chapter 2 with Juancho._

**Daniel Borgan, "Danny" the Right Hand man**

Age: 26

Nen Type: Conjuration/Specialization

Specialist Ability: Moving Images- using any image around him, paintings, signs, cartoons, he is able to take the color and the image and turn it into a soldier for himself. The image disappears completely from its medium.

Translate- By applying his aura onto any written material, he can understand what is written even in a foreign language or a language nobody knows anymore. This also applies to images or any other form of communication that is written down.

Mixed Signals- He can apply his aura onto any set of letters and change them for a specific person. Only the person whom the change was designed for will see the change. Any others will see the letters as they really are.

Other Skills: Color Barrier: He is able to conjure any image he has seen before. The images cannot move.

**Danielle Borgan, "Danni" the Left Hand woman**

Age: 26

Nen Type: Manipulation/Specialization

Specialist Ability: Mental Images- by keeping her eyes on a target, she can project any mental image from her mind onto the person. In battle, this can be used to surprise the enemy with a sudden image. She can also use this to pass information or commands.

Encode- by applying her aura, she cand change the lettering or even the message itself into something else like an image, or a blank piece of paper. used in conjunction with Danny's Transate, they can pass around messages without being found out.

Mixed Signals- She can apply his aura onto any set of letters and change them for a specific person. Only the person whom the change was designed for will see the change. Any others will see the letters as they really are.

Other Skills: Paralyzing Leer- when her eyes meet her opponent's the opponent cannot move

Note: The twins Danni and Danny, have green eyes. The differing eye color on Danni's right eye and Danny's left eye was caused by an eye transplant. By choosing to replace their eyes with the Scarlet Eyes of the Kurta clan won in an auction, they were able to dramatically increase the potency of all their skills. They originally planned to replace all of their eyes but when they were able to win only one pair of eyes, they shared them. At first the eyes were still red but as the eyes wre exposed to more and more of their aura, the eyes changed color. Danny's to blue and Danni's to yellow.


	5. Finding Le Gauche

_Heichiro Ofuda here with the fifth chapter! Hope you like it! Please review!_

* * *

**Finding Le Gauche**

"I don't know where they are yet," said Shaleem, "We can't launch an attack on them without knowing where they are."

Friedrich was right beside him. From where they were, they could hear Ruth preparing a drink in the kitchen. Her stirring brings visions of food to his mind and begins to wish that the discussion would soon end.

_"But the more time we spend looking for them, the more we're risking!" answered the man on the screen._

_"My team has found them in my region. We can begin an attack soon," says another._

The first one who answered had a bald head and sunglasses. The other one had dark skin similar to Shaleem and long hair that was combed down.

Shaleem thought for a moment. Friedrich, while sitting next to him, looked at him a moment. His eyes were pleading.

"I'll send Friedrich over to your end, Grant," said Shaleem, "and maybe he can help look for them. Give him three days. After which, we go on the offensive."

Grant, the bald one, nodded and went off. The screen showing his face blackened out.

_"I guess it wasn't that much trouble after all,"_ said the other person,_ "was it, old friend?"_

"You're right as usual, Vupadi." said Shaleem, sinking into his seat, "See you later."

The face nodded and the screen then turned black. Friedrich swiveled his chair to face Shaleem.

"VAT DE HELL VERE YOU TINKING?"

Ruth stopped her stirring in the kitchen as Friedrich's shout reverberated through the house.

"I VAS ALREADY PLEADING VID MY EYES FOR YOU NOT TO SEND ME!"

"I'm sorry but there was no other way I can think of."

"Fine," muttered Friedrich, "but you owe me for zis, you hear?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurapika was playing bodyguard to his new boss. Mr. Gregory Hanson was a businessman with many rivals. As such he kept himself well protected by a group of licensed hunters. By chance, Melody was employed by one of Mr. Hanson's acquaintances. As Kurapika opened the door of the limousine, Mr. Hanson stepped out. He went into a large building with the name "Jones and Co. Enterprises" written at the top of the building in neon lights. Some of the other bodyguards went inside with Mr. Hanson. Kurapika and another took posts near the door. A red sedan rolled by and went straight into the parking area of the building. Shortly after, a small transceiver that Kurapika had began to crackle.

_"Wheelie 3 to Locksmith 2, do you read me? Over."_

Kurapika lifted the device and pressed the button. He breathed lightly before speaking.

"This is Locksmith 2 to Wheelie 3. You are coming in loud and clear. Over."

_"Good. Maintain your post and be ready to move when given the order. Keep the line open. That is all. Over and out."_

Kurapika could hear the crackle of his partner's walkie talkie as he was given similar instructions. The man tipped his cap. Kurapika responded by bringing his hat down to cover his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

_Five people in the red sedan to cover the parking lot entrance. Wheelies 1 to 5. My partner and I are Locksmiths 1 and 2 respectively. Melody should have heard me by now if she is in the building. This might compromise the situation. I should alert the other guards._

Kurapika lifted his transceiver and pressed the button again. His partner looked at him.

"This is Locksmith 2 calling Barricade 1. Do you read me? Over."

_"Locksmith 2 this is Barricade 1. Loud and clear. What is it? Over."_

"There may be someone in this building who can hear everything. I have worked with her before and she can probably hear the very words I am saying to you now. The boss is compromised. Over."

_"..."_

Kurapika waited for a while but the bodyguard still hadn't answered. He was about to speak again when a large explosion was heard from the top of the building. Just then, Kurapika's transceiver received a signal.

_"Locksmiths! Get the car open as soon as it gets there! We're bringing the boss out now!"_

The limousine screeched past the guards and stopped in front of the building. Kurapika rushed to it and his partner opened the doors. They waited for the boss. The first person to come out was the president of the company, William Thomas Jones. Right behind him was Mr. Hanson with their bodyguards. Another car came up. It was a blue sports car. Mr Jones was ushered into it while Mr Hanson went inside his car. Thhe bodyguards focsed their eyes on the door. It wasn't long before a man came walking out of the building. He had, in his left hand, a neatly wrapped package.

"The Arm!"

Kurapika could only assume that the arm was the traded item between the two flesh collectors. He looked at the man. Suddenly, the receiver in his ear actiivated and he could hear Friedrich.

_"Kurapika! Dere's activity from de Le Gauche gang in your immediate vicinity!"_

"I'll try to catch him!"

_"I'll send out Yuihiko. He just got back."_

Friedrich promptly shut the connection. Kurapika turned to Mr. Hanson.

"Sir, I'll get the arm. Just leave it to me."

"Yes, Kurapika. If you feel you can do it."

"I can."

Just then, the thief was fired upon by the bodyguards who had grown tired of just standing there. As Kurapika watched, the gangster transmuted his aura to have a hazy, smoke-like texture and image. The guards immediately in front could no longer see their way and their target. Soon the smoke went through the cars and everyone felt like they were surrounded by a dense fog. Kurapika whipped out his Dowsing Chain and began dowsing the direction of his target. When he figured it out he dashed headlong into the fog. Soon the figure of his quarry materialized in front of him. He walked a few paces behind him. It wasn't long before he could hear the sound of cars driving away.

_That's good. They trust me. Soon I'll have them in jail._

"Right, then."

Kurapika stopped at the sound of the familiar voice. The gangster also stopped suddenly. Little by little, the fog began to thin out.

"Wha-?" exclaimed the man in surprise, "What's happening to my fog?"

A figure in front of them became more pronounced until Kurapika could clearly see that it was Yuihiko. He walked forward and grabbed the man by the shoulders. He looked deeply into the man's eyes.

"Repeat what I say. 'You're coming with us.'"

The man seemed scared. He complied quickly.

"'You're coming with us.'"

At that moment, his shoulders grew limp. Yuihiko immediately let go.

"What now?"

"We have him walk the rest of the way."

"Free?"

"Of course. What's the point in tying him up? It'll only serve to burden us."

"Won't he run?"

"No. He's under my Nen for the time being. He'll be like that until the condition is fulfilled."

"I'll need the package he's carrying, Yuihiko. It belongs to my employer and I have to return it as soon as I can."

"By all means. Take it."

Yuihiko took the package and handed it to Kurapika.

"Do I have to return to base as well?"

"Not a chance. I'll handle the paperwork so you can go ahead with your job."

"Agreed."

* * *

Back in the forest, Leorio and Killua were pondering how to solve the last puzzle. Gon was off fishing.

"Back into the forest you must go, deeper and deeper and there let go."

Killua repeated the clue they found on a tree conjured by Nen. Leorio scratched his head.

"The others were much easier. With the two rocks, we only had to destroy them. Gon's Jajanken took care of that. The next one was pile of leaves. The clue was easy to figure out. All we had to do there was scatter the leaves. And then~"

"You don't have to talk about every one of them," said Killua, "We're going deeper into the forest but how do we know when and where to let go? Whatever that means."

"Yeah."

Soon, Gon came strutting back with a number of fish with him. Killua and Leorio helped prepare their dinner. They talked of Yuihiko and Kurapika and whatever it was that Yuihiko wanted him for. After an hour of nen training with Leorio, they all settled down to think about the clue. Gon had trouble figuring it out and after several minutes of silence he just spoke up.

"I think we should just think about it when we're there."

"But Gon," Killua interjected, "What if we don't have time to do that?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I think he's right on this one Killua," added Leorio.

"But Leorio~"

Killua looked at both of them.

"Fine. Then we'll get some rest and continue tomorrow."

* * *

Kurapika walked towards the shop where he was supposed to meet Melody. He had just been given the rest of the day off as well as commendation for retrieving the arm for Mr. Hanson.

_If he does give out some of his prizes as thanks for good service, I will be sure to get his approval and finally retrieve the scarlet eyes of my bretheren._

He stepped into the store and bells that hung there let off a small clear sound that echoed through the sparsely occupied shop. Kurapika spied the small frame of his friend sitting in the corner. He walked over and sat down in front of her.

"How are things going, Kurapika?"

"I've been gaining steady progress and I am now employed by a man who has a set of the eyes of my bretheren. And what about your search for the Sonata of Darkness?"

"My employer's son is interested in rare sheet music. I'm employed as a bodyguard for Mr. Jones but sometimes I'm picked to take care of his son. I'm close to him now and maybe soon I'll find clues to the sonata."

"What did you want to talk about, Melody?"

"While I was in the building, I heard several unfamiliar heartbeats. I recognized yours but the number of unfamiliar ones didn't match the number of people coming. When the arm was given to Mr. Hanson, I alerted all the guards to the sound of a grenade's safety pin being pulled. Soon, the person stole it right from the arms of Mr. Hanson and released another grenade. I was on a different floor and I was only able to leave the building after the thief had left. I heard his heartbeat near you, then I heard another heart beat. He left with the thief and you came back with the arm. What happened?"

Kurapika gave her a look. At once, Melody understood.

"I see, you can't talk about it, you also think I might get into trouble if I found out."

"True."

"Thank you for your concern then. Since you can't very well answer my question, I should leave."

"Me as well, good-bye."

"Good-bye Kurapika."

* * *

Two days later, Shaleem operated the computers along with Ruth. They soon recieved a transmission from Friedrich.

_"Ve've found dem. I'll send you de coordinates now."_

The computer screen lit up with data and coordinates.

_"I'll be here ven you decide to attack."_

"Reinforcements will be there in two days. I'll coordinate with the leaders now. Good job Friedrich!"

_"Over und out den, Shaleem."_

Shaleem immediately opened the lines to the North-West team and South-West Team. He asked for their leaders.

"Grant, we've found them. Your team should have sent you the coordinates. We'll attack simultaneously in two days."

Vupadi and Grant answered almost as one.

_"Alright. I'll get my team ready."_

They left and Shaleem immediately ordered Ruth to contact all the members.

_It's time to bust them._

* * *

_You're probably wondering by now what Yuihiko's specialist ability is. I want to tell you too but I'm going to wait for three reviews or PMs telling me that they want to hear about it in the next chapter. Til then, be satisfied with Friedrich's_

**Friedrich von Schumacher**

Age: 25

Nen Type: Enhancement/Specialization

Specialist Ability: Communication Tower- by leaving his Nen on a surface, he can hear any sound as if the Nen was an extension of his ears.

Watch Tower-He cannot use this in conjunction with Comm Tower. It requires him to leave another Nen mark on a surface. If he closes his eyes, he can see whatever is happening as if the Nen were his eyes.

Other Hatsus: Seismometer- By putting his hand onto a surface he can enhance his sensitivity to the point where he can tell if anyone is moving on the ground within a 300 meter radius. This costs much less aura than En but requires any persons around him to remain still.

Reciever-He enhances his ears and is able to hear everything within a 200 kilometer radius. This also increases his sensitivity to noise and may render him deaf if one was to shout near him,

Radar- by enhancing his eyesight he can see beyond his normal rate. He is said to have eyes like an eagle in this state. Bright lights will harm his eyes even more.

Skills: Computer Skills- Friedrich is well versed in computers and is known to be able to take a computer apart, name all its components, put it back together and have it running as good as new.

Notes: Friedrich is generally loathe to leave the base but will do so for the good and is good at hand to hand combat as well as field communications.


End file.
